Stranded
by NewGirlFan15
Summary: Killian and Emma meet at the wrong time when they both have different dreams and plans. Now Killian is living with his daughter and recently got engaged to Milah, life is good until his one true love returns. Captain Swan AU
1. Chapter 1

_2015_

Killian Jones stood at the school gate as usual the woman around him either married or single were eyeing him up, standing in there little groups talking about him being so hot. A few of the single woman would sometimes come up and would ask him out, but he would politely turn them down.

There was only one girl in his life that was truly important, and she was running toward him with the biggest smile on her face and some paper in her hand.

"DADDY!" screamed the little light blonde haired girl as she jumped up into Killian arms and he caught her, squeezing her tight giving her a hug.

Killian put his daughter down and she started to walk beside him grabbing hold off his hand as they headed for home.

"So, Lizzy what did you get up today then anything exciting?" Killian asked his daughter.

"We read about Prince Charming and Snow white, it was good daddy, the prince saved the princess with true loves kiss"

"Nice, and who was your favorite in the story?"

"Snow white, because she is a princess."

"Well you're my little princess" replies Killian while ruffling up Elizabeth's hair.

"Daddy have you ever had true loves kiss before?"

"Once with a beautiful woman who was your mother."

Elizabeth smiled when her dad said this, she likes hearing things about her mother as she had never met her.

"What have you drew today to go up on your art wall?"

Elizabeth lets go off her dad's hand and opens up the paper. "I painted a picture, this is you, then me and Milah." she pointed to the stick figures she had painted.

"I look fantastic, very thin looking as well, you must show Milah this tomorrow."

Later that night, Elizabeth was still going on about the story of Snow White, while Killian tucked her into bed.

"Was Mummy a princess?" she started to quiz him on her mum again it had been happening more recently, as she noticed other friends in her class talked about girly stuff they done at the weekend with their mums, while Elizabeth spend most her weekend sitting in her with her dad watching him fix things or playing football, or they would be at the restaurant that Killian owned.

"Your Mother was by far the prettiest princess in all the lands, she stole my heart from the first night I met her."

"What about Milah then, is she a princess too?" Elizabeth asked.

Killian had been dating Milah for over a year now and slowly introduced her into Lizzy's life. To make it even better her and Lizzy got along well. Killian had yet to tell Lizzy that Milah would be moving in with them soon, as he proposed to her last week.

"Yes, Milah is also a princess, but maybe one day she will be the Queen alongside me, the most amazing dashing King in all the land."

Elizabeth started laughing at him.

Killian leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Go to sleep now sleeping beauty." Killian got up and turned the light of and closed the door.

With all this talk about Emma, Killian headed towards his liquor cabinet and got out some rum, he then when to room with the drink, and pulled out a box from one of his chest of drawers, the box had Emma written on it. Killian opened up the box and lifted up a photo of him and Emma from Mary Margaret and David's Wedding day. He got angry looking at the photo at first, how could she leave the two off them the way she did, but as much as the photo made angry he knew he never stopped loving Emma, he continued to drink his rum while looking at more photos hoping it will ease his pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**April 2006**_

Killian is sitting alone in the bar at the counter after working down at the docks unloading the fish, he notices it's louder than usual tonight as there is women in for a hen party.

"Who came up with this list idea then, the one were I can barely do half the stuff on it." Mary Margret questioned her friends.

"Who else do you think it would be." Ella replied looking towards Ruby.

"Of course it's me that made it plus you're not married yet so you can do all the things on the list." Ruby told Mary.

"Ok back to the list Emma, your turn we must pick you any guy in the bar to kiss." added Ella

"Be nice to me ladies pick a good one." Emma half pleaded with them, she knew it was for fun the list but there definitely some guys in this bar she wouldn't kiss.

"There's that old man in the corner, he looks your type." Ruby teased Emma.

"Oh, come on! The guy we picked for you wasn't half bad, it would be like kissing a grandpa if I kissed that guy." Emma said. There was no way she was kissing an old man.

"I have one...dark hair, leather jacket, by the bar on his own." Mary Margret pointed him out.

"Oh excuse me look who joining in now, and must I add you have picked a good one there." said Ella

Emma looked over at the guy by the bar, he seemed around her age quite handsome, screw that rather sexy.

"That, that I can kiss." Emma said as she fixed her hair and headed towards the bar.

Killian was lost in his thoughts when Emma approached the bar. She leaned over the bar signaling to the bar tender she needed more drinks.

"Can I have another four shots please?" Emma asked the bartender.

The bartender set up the four shots for her on the bar counter, Emma turned to Killian asked him if he would join her.

It was then he was waken from his thoughts and saw this gorgeous blonde girl next to him.

"Want to join me for these shots?" Emma asked again.

"Don't mind if I do." replied Killian.

Emma and Killian knocked back two shots each, after Emma reached out to shake Killian's hand.

"I'm Emma"

"Hi, Killian" He shook her hand.

"Killian don't hear that name much. Killian I have a question for you, my friend is having a hen party as you can most likely gather and we have this list."

"A list?" Killian asked as one of his eyebrows raised up.

"Yes, I've came to the part on my list were I must kiss a random guy and my friends choose you for me to kiss."

"So you're wanting me to kiss you.?"

"Yes." she smiled at him

"What if I said no." he teased her.

"Well I'd have to go back to my table and hear from my friends how I can't get a random guy in a bar to kiss me and the mocking it would go on for years." Emma said sarcastically.

Killian put his hand on Emma's waist and pulled her in closer.

"Well we can't be having that, all those years of mocking over not getting one kiss." he played along.

Emma smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Killian, their lips pressed together, starting off with a soft kiss that lingered. Emma and Killian in that moment felt a spark between them, then they began to kiss deeply.

Meanwhile back at the table

"Oh my god she is kissing him! I see tongue as well!" Ruby said with excitement.

"I feel like shouting get a room." added Ella.

"Are they going to come back up for air?" asked Mary Margret.

Killian eventually pulls back from the kiss.

"I hope that will save you years off mocking."

"Yes, it has thank you Killian I'll return to my fellow hens a hero." Emma walked off to return to the table.

Killian touched his lips as she was walking back, she fantastic kisser.

Less than an hour later after Emma's kiss with Killian the girls decided it was time to move onto a club or somewhere else although, Mary Margret would have preferred to have just gone on home after the bar. As they are leaving the girls walked past Killian, like a bunch of school girls they giggled going past him, while Emma gave him a smirk. Killian still mesmerized after the kiss with Emma grabs hold off her hand and pulls her back.

"Emma, rarely I do this and it may come across somewhat cheesy, but I felt we had a connection with that kiss tonight." he told her.

"Maybe" she replied, knowing herself that she also feel the spark.

"Here's my number." Killian pulls out a pen and a scrap bit off paper from his pocket and wrote his number down. "Maybe call me sometime?" he asked.

"I'll see about it." Emma replied taking the number off him and putting it in her bag. "Bye Killian" she said as she walked off to catch up with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

_**May 2006**_

Two weeks had past since Emma and Killian first met, with everything going on in Emma's life she finally got round to calling Killian to ask him out, they agreed to meet at the local diner Granny's.

When Killian arrived he looked around and saw that Emma was already there, she was surround by books and was wearing, a tank top and jeans and had her glasses on and was sipping on her drink. She was too busy looking at her books to even notice Killian coming in the door. After taking in Emma's beauty, Killian walked over to the booth and sits opposite to her.

"Hello Emma." Killian said.

"Hi Killian." she closed over the book she was reading and took off her glasses to give Killian her full attention.

"I must say I give up hope on you ringing me, then out off nowhere you ring." he told her.

"What can I say Killian I'm full of surprises." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I never called you sooner just been so busy with classes and studying these past few weeks." she apologised to him.

"It's fine it's just lucky you had a good reason."

Emma picked up her cup of hot coco with cinnamon and took another drink of it. "Would you like a drink of coffee or tea or something else?" she asked Killian.

"Aye I'll order some coffee now." Killian called the waitress over to take his order, and Emma ordered another hot coco with cinnamon.

"What a strange thing to have in you're hot chocolate." Killian said to Emma.

"I told you Killian full of surprises." she laughed. "So Killian where do you work?"

"I work down by the docks mostly night time into morning preparing the fish, so if you smell fish off me I apologise, I did take a shower earlier but sometimes the fish smell just lingers."

"I knew there was something fishy about you the other night." Emma laughed telling her own joke.

"Not the first time I've heard that joke, but I'm glad you find it amusing." he also laughed, but he was laughing at Emma, she was so cute laughing at her own jokes. "I don't intend on working at the docks with fish all my life I've been saving up money for a while now it's been a dream of mine to open a restraint." he added.

"Oh, that would be nice you're own little restaurant." said Emma.

"What about you, judging by all these books I take it you're still at college?" he asked

"Yeah I just have two more years left, and then I'm finished, then I hope to study abroad and then do a bit of travelling, live in a big city and become a lawyer." she told him.

"That's good for me then if I ever get in trouble and need a lawyer I'll call on you then."

"And if I'm ever feeling hungry and Granny's is shut, I can call on you to make me some food." she teased him.

"So which one of you're friends is getting hitched?"

"Mary Margret, the short dark haired girl if you can remember her. She's marrying so young."

Killian sniggered a bit "Young? There is people getting married at sixteen these days!"

"I know that but people have so much more potential to do with there lives before settling down and having kids."

"Well maybe your friend believes she has find the one why miss out on that in life?" added Killian.

"Oh god I've picked a romantic man, and there was me thinking the tight trousers and leather jacket made you seem like a bad boy or maybe even gay." she chuckled.

"I hope our kiss set it straight that I am not gay."

"It did believe me." she replied sounding quite impressed.

"Tell me Emma, for someone who has these big dream to travel and live in a big city, why come study in a small quiet place like Storybrooke?" Killian began to question her, but was interrupted when waitress returned with their drinks. Both of them thanked her and took a sip of their drinks.

Emma put her drink down, "Where do I even begin, went from foster home to foster home, no one cared for me and as I got older it was harder to get placed somewhere, I thought I was never going to find a family. Just before my sixth birthday I ended up with a nice family, and I stayed with them, they could never have a child of their own they eventually adopted me, and they had money saved and told me I could do something with my life, so I thought long and hard about it, and I decided I liked the law and anything to do with it, somehow I settled on wanting to be a lawyer. The money they had wasn't that much but it was enough to get me through all of college in Storybrooke. It also seemed the best choice quiet and no distractions."

"Until now." Killian smirked, he was intrigued by her story.

Emma smiled and added "Yes until now."

"And what about this family do you ever see them much?"

Emma's smiled faded as soon as he asked her the question. "No, they died in a car crash, first year I got here, I was going to give up, but Mary Margret helped me through it all and convinced me to stay."

"I know how it feels to loose the people close to you." he added

Emma decides to change the subject to Killian. "Tell me what's your story then how did you end up in Storybrooke.

"My family we traveled around America a lot, my father was always moving from job to job he needed to earn money to look after my older brother Liam and me. My mother had past away when I was ten." Killian could feel himself getting chocked up her never really opened up about his family to anyone, he felt Emma reach over and grab his hand, which made him feel a bit better.

Killian continued. "I was a mummy's boy as Liam would call me and tease me about it, losing my mother was one of the hardest things to happen to me, I miss her smile she had this wonderful smile that lit up the whole room and made a bad day seem good. Liam became the one who looked after me more, as our father was out working most of the time. Then Liam ended up leaving one day, to join the navy. He was gone a few months when my father received a phone call to say Liam had a heart attack and past away. My father couldn't bare the loss, he began to drink and spend all his earnings, he would hit me sometimes. When I was eighteen I ran away and I ended up in Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, we both know what its like then to struggle in life." Emma said continuing to hold Killian's hand, she was also nearly ready to cry.

Killian straighten up and said "We don't want are first date to be a sad one we need one to remember to tell the grand kids."

Emma let go on Killian's hand and played along. "Oh so we are going to have grand kids together now, how do you know there will be a second date?"

Emma and Killian talked for a few hours ordering more coffee and hot coco, until Emma noticed the time.

"Oh wow, the time I'm late to meet Ruby, I'm going to have to go I'm sorry." she apologised as she started gather her books she had scattered over the table. Killian helped her put them into her bag.

"I just hope I don't have to wait two weeks again to hear from you again." Killian didn't think he could stand two more weeks before waiting to see her again.

Emma stood up and put her bag over her shoulder. Killian was still sitting in the booth when she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then whispered in his ear. "Maybe I'll make you wait four this time."


	4. Chapter 4

_**2015**_

Killian and Lizzy were sitting in the exact same both that Emma and Killian in sat in the night they had their 1st date. It was their booth they used to call it. Now it was his booth with his daughter.

"Daddy my coco is to warm." Elizabeth told her dad.

"Remember what I said to do blow it a bit before you drink it, it cools it down a bit."

Lizzy gives it a big blow and some of it spills onto the table. "Ooops." she giggles

"I didn't mean that much." Killian grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table and started wiping up what had went on the table. He then began tickling her. "You're a little rascal you know that." Lizzy was laughing so much now.

They were interrupted by Milah, who gives Killian a kiss on the cheek and sits down opposite to Killian and Lizzy at the table.

"How are you this morning beautiful?" Killian asks reaching over and taking hold of Milah's hand.

"Tired, the restaurant was busy last night."

"You should have rung me I could have came and helped." he told her.

"It was your night off, there was no need I was able to cope." she replied "And how are you this morning beautiful?" she turned to ask Elizabeth but Killian didn't notice.

"I'm great this morning now I've got my coffee." Killian chimed in.

Milah turned back to Killian "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Lizzy."

"What am I not beautiful!" he began ranting.

"Oh be quiet you." Milah told him.

Lizzy started giggling again.

"Someone's lively this morning, what are you drinking? Let me guess is that hot coco with cinnamon." Milah guessed knowing fine well what it was.

"Yes my favorite, just like mummy's" added Lizzy.

Killian looked at Milah, he knew she was finding it hard at the moment with Elizabeth wanting to know more about her mother, when Milah has been more off a mother to Elizabeth than what Emma has even been.

"Lizzy drew a picture yesterday in school, let Milah see it." Killian said to Lizzy.

"Lets see it then?" Milah ask Lizzy.

Elizabeth opened her little mini handbag she had decide to wear with her outfit this morning, and pulled out the paper. She sat it in the middle of the table and shifted herself onto her knees on her seat so she could lean over and point out everyone in the picture to Milah.

"That's amazing, Lizzy you could be an artist someday." Milah smiled at the picture she was happy to see Lizzy was including her in family drawings now. "This is definitely going to have to go on your art wall."

"You can come over and look at it as well when you sleep over" she told Milah.

Milah and Killian both look at each other with a little smirk and laugh.

"Lizzy can you do me big job?" Killian asks Lizzy.

"Yes daddy, what is it."

"We need the bill, I don't know do you think you're a big enough girl to go over and ask politely for it?" He questioned her.

"Yes I can, that's an easy job." She started to climb over the top of Killian to get out off the booth.

"I'm sorry about this whole thing about Emma ever since that family tree project last month she hasn't stopped." he apologised to Milah.

"It's fine its only natural she'll want to know more about Emma."

"How was I lucky to find someone like you?" he leaned over the table and Milah met him halfway and they kissed.

"Have you told Lizzy about the engagement yet?" asked Milah.

"No, not yet I'll tell her soon, but for now you'll just have to keep sleeping over." he messed her about.

"Maybe we can have a pillow fight and wrestle." she played along with him.

"And we could jump on the bed." added Killian laughing. Elizabeth had come back with the bill hearing the end of the conversation.

"You told me no jumping the bed cause I could hurt myself" Lizzy said quite annoyed that the fact her dad and Milah were planning on jumping on the bed after Killian had told her not to.

"Yeah, Killian no jumping on the bed." Milah replied taking Lizzy's side.

"I'm over ruled by girls." he moaned

After Killian and Elizabeth finished their drinks, the three off them headed to the park for a walk.

Killian decided to sit on the bench while Milah and Lizzy, played on the swings, he was in a little world of his own perfect bliss. His phone began to ring, he took it out from inside his jacket pocket, and answered it.

"Killian Jones." he answered "Hello is anyone there?" he asked as no one said anything back.

"It's me." the woman on the other end replied.

Killian knew the voice straight away. What did she want? How did she find his number? Questions filled his mind.

"Emma" he breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**August 2006**_

The big wedding day had arrived for David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard. The wedding reception was in full swing, and David and Mary Margaret were about to have their first dance as husband and wife together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the happy couple to the floor for their 1st dance as Mr and Mrs Nolan." announced the DJ who was hosting the party. Truly, Madly Deeply by Savage Garden began to play and everyone started with the awww's.

Emma had been sitting up at the front table as she was head bridesmaid for Mary Margaret. Most of the night Emma and Killian had been giving each other the eyes, during the wedding ceremony and the speeches. During the dance Emma eventually came and sat beside Killian.

"Finally a moment together." she kissed him on the lips and smiled at him.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy." Killian was singing along to the song while looking at Emma, who found it hilarious he knew the lyrics to the song.

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma. "What its a nice song." he added.

Killian had been placed at table with the single girls at the wedding as Emma has decided last minute to bring him as her plus one, and Mary Margaret had no where else to place him. The single girls watched Emma and Killian, in hope that one day they would find someone, so they would make a cute couple like Emma and Killian.

"What would are first dance be then?" Killian asked

"I couldn't tell you. I haven't thought about any of that but knowing you, you have." Emma said.

"No actually I haven't" He sticks his tongue out at her, and she hits him playfully on the chest.

"Do you want me to get you another drink?" He offers Emma.

"Bring on the beers, I cant stand anymore champagne."

Killian gets up and Emma smacks his bum this time.

"I think maybe you should stick to the champagne, far more friskier Swan." admitted Killian.

"That's what I'm worried about cause right now I can't wait to get back to your's after the wedding and see you out off that tux, even though I must say you like hot in it."

"Finally admitting I'm hot Swan it took you look enough."

"Unlike you who told me on our hmm what was it second date." she joked.

Killian headed over to the bar and asked for two more beers, as he took out his wallet her looked over and saw Emma standing up hugging a tallish guy with dark brown hair, and kissing him on the cheek she seemed excited to see him.

Killian returned with the beers and handed Emma her drink, and put one hand at the side of her waist and moved her closer to him, to show this guy that Emma his woman.

"Killian this is Neal, Neal this is Killian." Emma introduces them.

"Ah, so you're the Killian I hear Emma is seeing." Neal reaches out to shake Killian's hand.

"All good I hope." he replies shaking Neal's hand. "And you are?" he asks wondering who this guy was.

"The ex." Neal looks to Emma "Hopefully you can tame this one, cause I sure couldn't" he smiles at Emma, and Emma starts giving a flirtatious laugh.

"Haven't heard you being mentioned before mate." Killian tells Neal.

"That's because we haven't had the ex talk" Emma chimed in.

"Okay everyone this is for the couples here tonight lets get a slow dance on, Snow Patrol Chasing Cars." The DJ announced.

"Oh, let dance." Emma says putting her beer down on the table and begins to pull Killian to dance floor.

"I don't dance Swan." Killian told her.

"I'll dance with you Emma." Neal offered her. "Only if you don't mind." he asked for Killian's permission. As much as Killian wanted to say no, he give them the go ahead to dance together. Killian sat back down at the table were the some of the single ladies reminded during the couples dance. Again they began giggling and admiring Killian.

Killian watched as Emma and Neal danced and they were joking and laughing with each other.

"I haven't seen Killian round campus." Neal said to Emma as he moved his hand down her back more.

"He doesn't go to College." she told him.

"He drop out or something?"

"No mate I just never went." Killian put his arm on Neal's Shoulder causing him to turn round. "I hope you don't mind me cutting in."

Neal lets go off Emma "No, mate." Neal says with some attitude.

Killian wraps his arms around Emma's waist and she wraps hers around his neck and they begin to sway.

"Do I sense jealously Mr Jones?"

"No, none at at all." Killian lied.

"I thought you didn't dance." Emma questioned him.

"I don't but for you will." he replied. Emma gave Killian a quick peck on the lips.

Later that night Mary Margaret finally gets the chance to rest her feet and talk to Emma while David and Killian are at the laughing away and joking around with each other at the bar. Emma had barely been listening to anything Mary Margaret has been saying to her.

"Emma are you listening." Mary Margaret waved her hand in front of Emma's face.

"Yeah I am." she replied though she wasn't really she looked back at Killian again. Mary Margaret turned round to see what was distracting Emma.

"I hope you're not enchanted by husband back there." Mary Margaret joked with Emma.

"No, its the guy next too him."

"My Uncle Jim, oh Emma I didn't know you felt that way about him." she continued the joke on.

"Ha, ha very funny."

"You know I feel quite proud if it wasn't for me, you and Killian would have not been together now." Mary Margaret pointed out to Emma.

"That's true I could had that old man from the bar here as my date."

"You like him." Mary Margaret said.

"He's fun, he's different, he makes me smile." Emma had a grin on her face as she talked about Killian.

"Is he part of this great big master plan then." Mary Margaret asked Emma. She knew of Emma and her big dreams and how no would ever change it.

"He knows what I want want to do, I could see him in there somehow."

"Wow, he really has an effect on you."

"Could Mrs Nolan come to the front, and all the ladies gather to catch the flowers." the DJ asked everyone.

"You coming to join in Emma." Mary Margaret asked as she left to go the front.

"No I'm fine." replied Emma, she hated this part of weddings when the women turn into animals to catch a bunch off flowers.

Emma gets up and walks to Killian and David at the bar.

"Look at them, they look like they are going to rip each other to shreds over those flowers." Emma commented as she joined the two men.

"I take it you don't like the flower toss love?" Killian asked.

"Emma! In the flower toss now they would be a funny thing to see, but its not her thing Killian, she see commitment in those flowers, and Emma and relationship commitments don't go together , I'm surprised she has lasted this long with you." David laughed.

"David!" Emma hit him.

"Ouch!" David said rubbing his arm were Emma hit him.

Killian puts his arm around Emma again.

"Its ok you would never catch them anyway, you don't have the hunger in your eyes like half the women in the room." He smirked.

"Last call for all ladies to come to the front to catch the bride's flowers." The DJ announced again.

"Don't have the hunger in my eyes do I, commitment problem, ladies watch out!" Emma exclaimed heading to the front to join crowd of at least thirty ladies.

Emma is getting pushed around as the other ladies prepare to catch them. David and Killian laughing at her in among the women.

"3...2...1" shouts the DJ over the mic.

All the women begin to jump up but none of them catch the flowers as they fall to the floor with the women diving on top of them.

"Oh god we have lost Emma." Killian began to worry as he couldn't see her now amongst the women. The women continued to fight for the flowers for another few seconds, and still Killian and David couldn't see Emma.

Finally she emerged from the crowd of women.

"YES!" she yelled holding the flowers in her hand, her hair which had been up all night was now half down on one side. Emma began to fix her dress as she started to annoy all the other ladies that never caught the flowers.

"In you face losers." she told some of them as she headed back to the bar to Killian and David.

"Oh my god we have created a monster." David whispered to Killian as Emma approached them.

"That was quite impressive Swan." Killian was in shock that she actually got the flowers. "I don't know if I should laugh or be scared." he added.

"Was actually quite fun." Emma replied, feeling good that she beat all the women to the flowers.

"You do know the person who catches the flowers is meant to be the one to get married next." he told her.

"Ugh please don't tell me that's your way of proposing to me?" she questioned him

"Love its a bit to early in the relationship for proposals."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **April 2007**_

Killian arrives at his apartment carrying a box and has the biggest smile on his face, to find Emma studying again while sitting on the sofa, with her books basically spread out everywhere over the apartment he wondered how one girl could be so messy. He was glad she was there though he had exciting news to tell her.

"Ooh what's in the box please tell me its food." Emma realised the time when Killian came in and noticed she hadn't eaten in over 5 hours.

"Yes its food and funny enough its also for you." he said setting the box on the kitchen counter.

"Yummy." she headed towards the box, but Killian stopped her.

"Sit down and close your eyes, till I get it sorted." he told Emma.

Emma done as Killian said she sat in one of the seats at the counter in the kitchen, she could hear Killian searching the kitchen drawers for something. Then she eventually heard a clicking noise.

"Open your eyes now" he said.

Emma opened her eyes and saw a cupcake with a number one candle on it.

"Whats this for?" she asked

"One year ago today a this blonde girl came up to me in a bar and asked me to kiss her."

Emma smiled at him. "Well that blonde girl wants to kiss you again."

Emma leaned forward to kiss Killian, it became a deep passionate kiss just like the first time they kissed, both their hearts were racing, that spark they had was still there. Emma ran her fingers through Killian's hair, and then she pulled back from the kiss.

"Still the same." she said getting her breath back from the kiss. "You need a shower you stink of fish."

"Sorry love thought you'd be used to it by now."

Emma blows out the candle on the cupcake, and starts taking of the wrapper so she can eat it.

"l feel bad I never got you anything, I don't consider this are first anniversary." she started stuffing the cupcake in her mouth.

"It's ok I don't need anything, having you is good enough, but you never know maybe when I go to freshen up you could join me." he smirked

Still eating the cupcake Emma says. "You know what I have learnt in this past year I totally wear the pants in this relationship." she joked with Killian.

"Oh I love to swoon over my woman everyday." Killian put on a girly voice and pretended to flick his hair.

Emma spat out some of the cupcake from laughing at him.

"Someones in a very good mood tonight." she added

"That's what I want to tell you, I bought that little place down near the docks today, its the perfect place to open our restaurant." Killian was so ecstatic telling her about it.

"I thought you were going to think about it a bit more?" she asked walking to the bin to throw the wrapper away.

"I kept passing it and I can see this vision of our restaurant in there."

"Our restaurant?" Emma was confused.

"Well I'm hoping you will help me run it, when I get it started, maybe we could eventually run it together." he was full of so much hope but he could see Emma wasn't thinking the same.

"Killian you know I'm going away next year to study aboard, I have exams coming up as well I wouldn't have time to help you at all."

"What if you take a year out, give yourself a break from all this." he points at all the books around the room. "You deserve a break Emma."

"I don't want to take a year out you know what I had planned, you know what my big plan was and you were fine with it" she started to nag at Killian.

"Calm down it was only a suggestion." he snapped back at her.

"You see this, this is why I didn't want to get serious with anyone." Emma voice started to get louder.

"Have you ever considered plans change, have ever thought maybe I don't want to go away aboard while you study." he also started to raise his voice.

"I haven't asked you to go away with me!"

"Then what was going to happen to us then if you decided not to ask me to go."

"I don't know long distance or something I'm sure we would have worked something out." she was becoming very angry with him this was the first time they had really started to argue over all thing off Emma studying abroad.

"Oh, yeah can see long distance working out for us, see each other once in the whole year trying to find time to call each other when we are free and when the time difference is good for the both of us. We would bearly make it through half a year with long distance!"

Emma started gathering her stuff, she could feel tears coming to her eyes, she started packing all her books away.

"You not going to say anything now, you know I'm right." Killian continued to shout at her, this was also the first time he ever felt so angry at her. She never once was going to take in what he wanted to do with his life.

"You don't know some people have long distance relationships that do work out I know that not all couples survive it but I thought we had something that would beat those odds!" she yelled at him and head toward the door.

"Running away from the problem now great its not going to sort anything out!"

Emma slammed the door behind her as said that, tears had started to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks she couldn't argue back to more with him. She then heard him slamming his fist of the door as he was full of rage.

It had been a few hours since there argument. Emma lay on her bed in her student apartment she knew he was right in a way she wasn't going to take into consideration his dream off owning his own restaurant. He was right also that she could take a year out from her studies she had been working so hard these past few years. A year off wouldn't be so bad to have some fun and be carefree. She needed to make a decision in the next few months but right now all she wanted to do was be with Killian. When she was upset he would be the holding her and comforting her, but this time he was one that made her upset. She turned and looked at her clock it was almost 11 pm. She knew he was most likely in bed now, but she couldn't wait till the morning to see him to say sorry.

Killian's apartment was a 20 minute walk from her apartment, but early when Emma was upset she thought she never going to get back it felt like forever. When she got to Killian's she tried the door, but it was locked he was definitely in bed then. Emma went over to the fire extinguisher in the corner and lifted it up its were Killian kept his spare key. She unlocked the door and quietly closed it behind her. The place was in darkness as she headed to Killian's room.

She crawled up onto the bed beside Killian, who was sleeping on his back, she put her hand on his chest, and she started to snuggle into his body, it was then he started to wake up. He smiled when he saw Emma.

"Sorry for waking you." she whispered.

"It's fine" he replied half asleep, wrapping his arm round her bring him closer to him.

"And I'm sorry about earlier." she said looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'll think about it as well" she added.

"About what?"

"Taking a year out next year."

"Even just to hear you're going to think about it makes me happy enough." he kissed her forehead.


End file.
